Dan's Return
by Rose235b
Summary: Series of one shots about Dan's Return! Part 2 - Tuck & Jazz uploaded! I own nothing!
1. Part 1  Sam

Hi! It's me, Rose235b! As title says, it's series of one shots about Dan's return! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I... I... don't own ! Alright, I don't own Danny Phantom. Happy?

* * *

><p>She was laying motionless on the ground. She could hear her friends' voices, they were shouting her name. They were looking for her.<p>

She could feel something hot and sticky on her head, dyeing her black hair crimson red. Blood was leaping lazily through gash on her forehead.

It was simply too much for a fourteen year old girl.

She felt betrayed, though she knew it wasn't really him. That monster harmed her, the worst possible way. She could still feel so many little things he did to her body. His tongue on her neck, slowly licking off her blood. His hands bruising her hips. His fangs nipping her flesh. The pain when he forced himself into her, ripping her insides apart. Whole act was harsh, loveless and simply awful. Her heart ached each time he kissed her lips. They belonged to someone else, someone she loved and wanted to stay with forever.

When he finished, he put back on his jumpsuit and took off, leaving her alone, covered in her own blood, bruised and heart broken. The whole time she was too scared to feel any pain, but when he left, he took her fear with him. Now her body was shaking violently.

Too much, too much…

She felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Someone was saying her name, while… crying? She didn't know nor care. Her love was gone, killed by his own self, his alter-ego.

"Sam."

She slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry. He was too fast and…"

She silenced him with her hand. It wasn't Tucker's fault. Hell, it wasn't even _his _fault. Maybe it was just bound to happen, maybe it was his true destiny.

She closed her eyes and once again recalled his face. His old face.

She still couldn't believe her Danny was gone. That he turned into Dan. He promised he won't. He promised…

She let darkness surround her, as she loudly cried out his name, seeking for comfort she had in his arms.


	2. Part 2 Jazz & Tuck

_Jasmine Fenton_

_Dear daughter, sister, friend and lover_

_1993 – 2011_

He was looking at lonely tombstone. There were no more tears to wash away the pain. He mostly cried for the past three days in her room, laying on her bed. He refused to let go of her body, but they dragged him away. If not Sam's sober mind, he would still lay in her room. Sam was the one who did everything. Although she was 'sixteen and pregnant' as Jazz always said.

He could recall every smile she gave him. Every kiss they shared. Every night they spend texting each other.

She was the one.

_~flashback~_

_He didn't know how it happened. One minute Danny was talking to his best friend, sister and pregnant girlfriend, another, he was gone. Just like that. He simply disappeared. And five minutes of searching for him later, he appeared out of thin air in front of them in Jazz's room. Changed into someone nether of them wanted to see ever again._

_~end of flashback~_

Tucker still wasn't sure if it was really Danny in front of him. Maybe he didn't change – maybe Dan escaped and killed him while they were looking for him. Maybe he was beaten up in some alley, passed out.

For now, he didn't really care.

That monster killed his girlfriend.

_~flashback~_

_Dan smirked and aimed his ecto-ropes at Tucker and Sam, impact from the hit sending both of them into the nearest wall. Jazz, left alone, mouth agape, looked at him. Her brother. Her friend. Her hero._

_Tucker was forced to look at all the torture Dan put Jasmine thru. Every little cut he made on her skin. Every agonizing scream of pain she got out of her lungs. Every drop of her blood. All was burned in his mind. He could try anything, but those images wouldn't go away. He just knew it._

_~end of flashback~_

He knew that people on the graveyard where looking at him with pity, when he laid single, white rose on the ground in front of tombstone. Warm, small hand squeezed his, as tiny body pressed against him. His only friend left was comforting him, while he should comfort her. Father of her child was somewhere on this planet, destroying, killing and torturing anything he could see.

_Screw it _he thought. He needed comfort.

He sneaked his arms around Sam's waist as he let tears fall down his cheeks.

Again.


End file.
